villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Kray Foresight
I really hate it when the film didn't get released on blurays first and was released on America in which I didn't have advantage on. Anyways, time to propose this baddie because I have no hope What's The Work Promare is the latest work by Studio Trigger which is essentially a movie that is a spiritual successor of Gurren Lagann. The story? 30 years ago, several humans experienced a spontanteous combust a la Fire Force humans which resulted on half of the population died. Some of them survived and become a creature known as "Burnish". While some of them remains docile, there are some terrorist organization named "Mad Burnish" who tries to bring attention to their people by launching several attacks. They were stopped by a Kamina expy named Galo Thymos from "Burning Rescue", a group of hunters/assassin that tries to hunt these Mad Burnish. Eventually, the leader of Mad Burnish, Lio Fortia, was captured while Galo was rewarded by his childhood hero, a humble politican named Kray Foresight. Except as the movie went on, several of the Burnish were getting locked up and Lio reveals his true intentions to Galo as they teamed up with each other because Kray is not what he seems to be... Who is He/What Has He Done Alright? Kray's benevolent traits? Was revealed to be a complete facade because he is behind of several awful experiments involving Burnish that sucking their powers to the point of death. Kray claims that he did this because the world will end soon thanks to the rising Magma levels and he tries to evacuate the 10.000 people to another planet so that they could repopulate while leaving everyone else to die. Of course, unsurprisingly, Kray doesn't do this out of good will, he just want to do it to slake his god complex. Because of this, Galo suggested that Kray goes to the Earth's core and fix the problems...Except Kray said fuck you and throws Galo in prison because the latter tries to expose his heinous deeds. And yeah, Kray didn't like the fact that Burnish wanted to exists peacefully so at one point, we see Kray arrested a pizza maker and let him drained by his goons and has a sanctuary Lio established for the Burnish to be attacked and tries to capture Lio because why not? Fortunately however, Lio escapes from harms way thanks to his right-hand man. Oh, and Kray's backstory regarding him saving Galo from harms way in the past? Was actually revealed to be a facade so that it would made him look good in front of the population given he's a definition of Villain With Good Publicity after all. As Lio and Galo accidentally found an underground lair of a dead scientist and the actual inventor of Kray's company's inventions. It was revealed that Kray's experiments actually accelerates the magma raising because well, the existence of an energy source called "Promare" that bestows the Burnish their awesome flame powers and to accelerate the magma raise, the Burnish must be in pain so yeah...Kray's experiments just makes things worse. To stop Kray's mad plans, the scientist then gave them a Promare-powered mech and after this, both Galo and Lio tries to prevent Kray's mad plans once and for all while the latter tries to evacuate from Earth faster. When one of the scientists asks Kray to wait for her sister, Kray is annoyed because they're not going to go past the departure time. And when truly confronted by Lio and Galo, Kray fights them with his own mech and orders his goons to set the warp drive by maximum while uncaring that the people in Earth dies because of him. When his warp drive getting destroyed, Kray then reveals his own true nature by Galo that he never wanted to save him and the reason why he motivated Galo into becoming a firefighter so that he could get rid of the thorn that prevents his plan. Oh yeah, after this, he attempts to drain Lio to death to power up his own machine but fortunately, Galo has a plan to save everyone and defeat Kray once and for all. The last time we see him is that he got annoyed by his defeat and was arrested at the end of the day. Heinous Standard Obliterates it with flying colors. With awful experiments which resulted on condemning innocent people on Earth to be burned by the magma's rising so that he could be seen as the hero? Yea... Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Two things I want to address actually: Well, first of all, Kray does seemingly have a Well-Intentioned goals. Except, Kray himself does this so that he could satisfy his god complex and to be seen as a savior to his own people and yeah, when Galo has an idea to stop the magma rising, Kray ignored his pleas because it will hurt his chances to become the savior of another world. So yeah, Villain with Good Publicity to the max but on the inside, he just want to satisfy his own god complex at the end of the day. Also, in his final fate, Galo does hope that Kray will be redeemed at the end. Except, Kray doesn't show his intention to redeem himself and he was bitter about his defeat by Galo at the end of the day. So yeah...At the end of the day, I don't think the mitigating factors holds up. Final Verdict Keep him. And I really hate the fact that Promare didn't get released on bluray first. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals